familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Adoniram Judson (1788-1850)
}} Biography Adoniram Judson, Jr. was an American Congregationalist and later Baptist missionary, who served in Burma for almost forty years. At the age of 25, Adoniram Judson became the first Caucasian Protestant missionary sent from North America to preach in Burma. His mission and work with Luther Rice led to the formation of the first Baptist association in America to support missionaries. At times mistakenly referred to as the first missionary to Burma, he was in fact preceded by James Chater and Richard Mardon (who both arrived in 1807) as well as by Felix Carey. However, since those predecessors did not remain long, and Judson also translated the Bible into Burmese, as well as established a number of Baptist churches in Burma, Judson is remembered as the first significant missionary in Burma, as well as one of the very first missionaries from America to travel overseas. Marriage and Family The names of other family members are recorded here, including his three wives, on the Adoniram Judson Memorial. 1st Marriage: 1812 Ann Hasseltine On September 19, Judson was appointed by the American Board of Commissioners for Foreign Missions as a missionary to the East. Judson was also commissioned by the Congregational Church, and soon married Ann Hasseltine (1789-1826) on February 5, 1812. He was ordained the next day at the Tabernacle Church in Salem. On February 19, he set sail aboard the brig Caravan with Luther Rice; Samuel and Harriett Newell; and his wife, Ann (known as "Nancy") Judson. Ann Hasseltine Judson was one of the first female American foreign missionaries. 2nd Marriage: Sarah Hall Boardman Sarah Hall (1803-1845) - Sarah Hall Boardman spent 20 years of her life in Burma (now known as Myanmar) doing missionary work. She and her husband George Boardman sailed to Burma in 1824, just one week after their wedding. She was widowed in 1831. Sarah died at St. Helene, off the coast of West Africa (?). 3rd Marriage: Emily Chubbock Emily Chubbock (1817-1854) - an American poet who wrote under the pseudonym Fanny Forester. She met Adoniram Judson in December 1845 on his return to the United States. They married on June 2, 1846. On July 11, 1846, the newlyweds sailed from Boston to Burma where Judson had been a missionary for many years. The Judsons had a daughter named Emily Frances who was born in 1847. A son named Charles was born and died on the same day in 1850, three weeks after Judson's death at sea. After learning of his death, Chubbuck returned in poor health to the United States in 1851 Vital Records Burial Hill Monument Located at Plymouth Burial Hill in Plymouth, Massachusetts is the Adoniram Judson Memorial . However it is not final resting place, multiple records indicate he was buried at sea off the coast of Burma. The names of other family members are recorded here, including his three wives. * Adoniram Judson - Youtube Video. ADONIRAM JUDSON D.D. Missionary of the American Baptist Missionary Union to the Burman Empire, who died at Sea, April 12, 1850, Æ . 62 years. References * Adoniram Judson (1788-1850)/Immigrant Ancestors * __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:People from Malden, Massachusetts Category:American lexicographers Category:Baptist ministers from the United States Category:Baptist missionaries from the United States Category:Brown University alumni Category:People of the First Anglo-Burmese War Category:Translators of the Bible into Burmese Category:People who died at sea Category:Burials at sea Category:Baptist missionaries in Myanmar Category:American expatriates in Myanmar Category:American prisoners of war Category:Anglican saints Category:Baptist writers Category:American evangelicals Category:19th-century Christian clergy Category:19th-century Baptist ministers Category:Baptist missionaries in India Category:American expatriates in India Category:Andover Theological Seminary alumni